Navigation devices (including Personal Navigation Devices (PNDs) and in-car electronic devices) output information to a user based on a location of the navigation devices. These navigation devices generally utilize the Global Positioning System (GPS) to determine the location, and then use speakers and/or displays to output map information, directions, etc.
To continue expanding and/or improving the features provided by navigation devices, there is a need to maximize opportunities for navigation devices to obtain network access, such as to the Internet. The disclosure that follows solves this and other problems.